Jester
Story The ever fun-loving, and the lowest (in terms of experience) of The Rare Hunters Brigade. Jester is the epitome of the Wild Card status, always changing and never sticking to one mold. Jester enjoys his role in what he views as his King 's court as being the Fool who entertains those around him, especially himself when in battle. Appearance Jester wears a large orange poncho with sleeves that is tattered at the ends which covers down to his waist. Under the huge garment he has on black pants, and an orange and black short sleeved prisoner shirt . Under his sleeves of his poncho he also has on black fingerless gloves that go up to his elbows and combat boots that reach up all the way to his knees. Over his waist is a belt with a large iron buckle with a small mask on it with the number zero ('0') etched on the forehead. The poncho also has a hood that covers his dark silver hair which is styled like a Jester's cap and he has on white opera-like masks that hides his face and eyes from view. Jester has three masks: one that has a grin (which is his default, he always wears it), one that has the face of an insane look (representing insanity and rage), and one with a sorrowful expression (representing sorrow). When serious he removes his mask to reveal a white face and glowing yellow eyes and his hair becomes straight and goes down to his back. Personality Jester is a fun-loving person who enjoys himself while he battles. He constantly jokes with those around him just to get reacts out of them, whether they be positive or negative. While the Fool is slightly insane and happy he is also fiercely loyal to his guild. There are also times where Jester can be serious, giving philosophical talks to his opponents showing that he has a high degree of intelligence but doesn't like using it often. The masks often display what kind of emotions he is feeling. Jester's serious side is only shown while his mask is off, as that is how he is in reality. He uses masks as ways to express his other feelings without hindrance; though it keeps his face from view. History Jeremy is a highly intelligent person who had problems displaying his emotions in real life. So he bought MMO's as a way of expressing his true self and for self-venting. When buying FFW, he decided to become the representation of himself; a person trapped behind a mask. Original he started out with just his Persona powers and only had Thanatos under his control, which led to his becoming known as The Mask...masking his opponents death. During all his times he was only defeated by one person; Akira, who at the time said he should do more than just fight but show others his true self in different ways. That was what inspired Jester to become a follower of Akira and join his guild. Cannon(FFW) Relationships Akira: As Jester views The Rare Hunters as a kingdom he sees Akira as the King that leads and thus follows his orders without question as he had been in the top fighters slot for the shortest amount of time. Jester still jokes around with Akira, but keeps it somewhat serious. Juubei: Jester sees Juubei as a killjoy for his always serious demeanor though he can always find someway for Juubei to make a joke or crack a small chuckle even if the older member tries to hide it. In the court, Juubei is the Head Knight guarding the throne. Kaoru: One of the kinder members of the guild, Kaoru seems to enjoy the clown's jokes though she does have her own way of putting an end to them. Like Akira, he has respect for Kaoru and follows her orders loyally. In the court, she is the Queen who carries devilish power under her angelic facade. Yukari: Jester is sometimes seen with Yukari as she is his supervisor in a way since he is the newest member to reach their level. Like with others, he finds way to joke and have fun with the girl. In the court, she is the Princess who isn't afraid to take the blade to battle. Shadow: Having not much contact even during both their time in the guild, all Jester has to go by is the stories told about Shadow; since he had inherited his spot in the brigade after Yukari decided to fight solo. In the court, he sees Shadow as the Knight who rebelled against the King. Bella: As fellow Wild Cards, Jester views Bella as a fun rival to battle with; since they both follow the path of the Wild Card: using "masks" of themselves in battle. (Relating Bella's toon forms and his Persona ability.) He also holds hidden jealousy at how expressive Bella is in or out of her toon friends forms/bodies. Weapons/Items ARM: Babbo: Persona - Tarot Cards: Persona - Evoker: Dimensional Sword: Mask: Robe: Fiction Powers Persona Persona User: As with most characters in the title series Jester has the ability to use and summon Personas in battle and his way of summoning them differs depending on what he is trying to summon. Jester possess the Wild Card Persona ability which allows him to use multiple Personas. He does have some Persona that he uses often depending on his mask. Persona Shown to have: Izanagi, Magetsu Izanagi, Thanatos, Orpheus Telos, Jack Frost, Ganga, Caesar, Apollo MAR: Marchen Awakens Romance '''Babbo-'''possessing the same life the real Babbo has, but his personality and look mimics Babbo's time as Phantoms ARM. However Personality wise, he is just as crazy as Jester though he tends to be the voice of reason when it calls for it. DragonBall Z Janemba Original Power Ever-changing Facade Techniques/Magic Magic One of Jesters talents dwelves within magic. By spending time and using so many Personas in battle he eventually learned how to mimic their elements so that he can also used them in battle to smaller degree, such as if he prefers to fight the battle himself instead of using his Persona. Those spells are divided into: *Fire spells (Agi class) *Ice (Bufu class) *Wind (Garu class) *Electricity (Zio class) *Light (Hama class) *Dark (Mudo class) *Support claa *All-Mighty (Megido class) Music Themes Main Theme: Persona 3 ost - Unavoidable Battle Serious Theme (Without Mask): Persona 2 ost - Boss Battle Quotes (Sees Bella For the first time) "A fellow Wild Card, yet, you...you're masks are a lot different than mine *Bella (As Matt Hogen, entering his 'strategy from): Are you lonely? I mean if you are like me. *"(Doning his Happy mask) hehe, No I am not like you in ability sense, but...(dons his sad mask) yes, I am lonely, though (Returns to his happy mask) envious (Gets really close) you seem to express your emotions so free and alive, it makes me jealous only slightly *Bella (Now human)-You're weird you know that *"Yes I've been told many a times I have been weird" (After Bella/Wootox Knees-Spin kicks his mask off accidentally) "Wha...(Sees Jesters real face for the first time) you're... *Jester (now serious): yes now you see what is the real me, a being who can't have the real freedom of being able to express as freely as you and your 'friends' can show, a person trapped underneath a mask and unable to show his true face up his mask, yet you...you are a wild card like I am, yet you're power is linked to how you can change into one being, to the next, and able to create new abilities for each one, like me who hides with a mask, you hide in the body and form of your friends, *Bella: Then that is where we are different (Readies her omnitrix), I am able to stand out and show who I really am instead of cowering forever in the skin of my toon friends (slams down and turns into Brook and readies his sword) *Brook: I am willing to show the real me when it calls for it, and that takes the courage and drive to do it. *Jester: Then I wish I had the same drive as you do, my fellow kin (pulls out a persona tarot card) Gallery Trivia *The black and orange outfit he wears under his Poncho is the same worn by the Persona Thanatos from Persona 3. In the past Jester had worn the exact same outfit, only without the skull face of Thanatos attached to it. *Jester holds a slight Jealousy to Bella because of how she is able to express Emotions so freely and exuberantly, as her self or her toon friends. Category:Players Category:Male Category:The Rare Hunters Category:All Elements